


with guns hidden under our petticoats

by wrld (drmlast)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, agents AU, and kiss in the snow too, christmas lights !!, its christmas - Freeform, jeno is in love with mark, mark is also in love with him, mark lee planned this, markno wear skirts here, taeyong boss, they dance in the snow, they kiss!!!, very slight mention of jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drmlast/pseuds/wrld
Summary: jeno and mark wears a skirt on christmas and falls in love under the snow.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Kudos: 11





	with guns hidden under our petticoats

**Author's Note:**

> thank u fickle and claudia for cheering me on to write this i love u guys <3

jeno's life is full of surprises.

like the time on his 14th birthday, when his parents had given him his first phone, or the time he had to pair up with the famous na jaemin for a mission. he HATED it. jeno hated all kinds of surprises, yet nothing could ever top this. not even the time he peed his pants accidentally because donghyuck walked in on him picking up lacy underwear’s. ( story for another time .. )

jeno slams his hand onto the desk, staring at taeyong intensely. "you mean- mark and i?? pretending to be girls and go undercover???"

taeyong twirls the pen between his fingers and slightly looks up to meet jeno's eyes. "you heard me, agent lee."

jeno knows what agent lee means, it's an order, not an option. jeno sighs, slumping into the leather chair with a pout on his face. "i promised to spend christmas with my family."

taeyong hums, flipping through the files on his table. "i've already contacted them, they're fine with it." taeyong drums his fingers on the table, "so, if you don't have anything else to say..." taeyong gestures to the door, "you can leave."

"mark, you're not actually going to do it right?" jeno says to his roommate.

oh, did jeno mention that mark was his roommate? in any other situation, jeno would have found being in skirts and dancing around with mark lee fun. but, after he discovered what he felt for the older? it was nowhere near fun. jeno is speechless as he watched mark fold up clothes and pack stuff into the luggage. "you're actually going to do it?"

mark hums then look toward jeno. "yeah, what else?"

there's a pout on jeno's face as he stares into the mirror. "jeno, hurry up." mark ushers and jeno has half the mind to say no. jeno tugs on the skirt harshly, but he knows better than to rip it apart. "jeno, you only live once. don't stay in your comfort zone, do something wild. make yourself feel proud and happy, don't be like a turtle. you'll regret staying in your own shell-"

jeno holds up his arm, straight and high enough so that mark can shut the hell up. "i really don't need your inspirational speeches right now. i'm coming out alright?" jeno slightly grimaces when he remembers something, "the possibility of all those possibilities being possible is just another possibility that can possibly happen" and jeno thinks, mark should really shut up sometimes. jeno also hates the fact mark isn't wrong. mark's right, people only lives once. it's always good to do something big, wild that you can look back and smile to.

jeno inhales and exhales. "lee jeno, you're amazing, you're wonderful, you can do this." so he straps the gun to his thighs, pulls up the skir and patts his thighs. "go lee jeno!" and he pulls the curtain aside with a wide grin. mark wears the same grin.

"that's the lee jeno i know."

yet, as people's gaze all filter to him. he knows he just can't- jeno's knee buckle. "mark... I CAN'T DO THIS!" he turns back around and pulls the curtain back to place. mark sighs, out loud. jeno's tired of himself too.

in the end, it's always mark. jeno wants to blame it on the skirt — he thinks that the skirt really suits him! the colour of it perfectly matches his skin tone. he would like people to see him in the skirt; he would feel proud of it. it's nothing related to mark, of course it isn't. it's not like he likes mark or anything—

he stops there.

jeno gets dragged out by mark, he covers his face as they rush through the store. the embarrassment jeno feels, it cannot be explained in words. jeno moves his fingers and peeks just a little. he looks at the back of mark's head and maybe, it's not so bad anymore. the thought of running through the streets with mark who wears a skirt... a slight pink dust jeno's cheeks.

"we're here."

jeno looks up and his eyes light up.

"it's so... beautiful mark." jeno whispers, and the fact that he's wearing a skirt — or the fact he's on a mission is forgotten, thrown to the back of his head.

jeno reaches out to touch the leaves and he giggles at the slow that piled onto his palm. "it's real snow..." something drops onto his skin and when he looks up, he's met with white specks that flies down from the sky. jeno's shocked, standing still in place. "mark, it's snowing..." jeno takes a step forward and more white specks land on his arm. "it's snow! mark lee it's real snow!! it's snowing!!" a flower blooms in jeno's heart, it's yellow and its bright. the flower feels warm against his chest, bringing a sense of home and warmth.

the light reflects off the snow, causing the white specks to change to a blend of pinks, blues and purples. jeno's eyes glowed under the lights, the slightest reds cast over the shine. mark would say the sight is almost magical. jeno's like the angel amidst the chaos, who makes everything better.

"mark! come on!" jeno grabs mark by the wrist and mark can hear his heartbeat getting louder.

jeno giggles, kicking off his shoes and mark follows. the ground is hard, it's cold and damp but jeno didn't seem to care. their feets dance across the concrete and oh, jeno looks so, so, so beautiful under the christmas lights. they dance for a while, until the snow piles up on the ground. they dance until the snow is ankle deep, they dance until their feets turn red. mark doesn't care, because it's jeno. it's jeno for god's sake, someone with the cutest eye smile and the best personality.

when the christmas tree finally changes colour, mark pulls jeno in for a hug. jeno realises this is it, this is what he wanted. mark smiles when jeno hugs back and his heart, it pounds at its hardest.

"jeno."

"mark."

and when they look at each other, they seem to catch on what's happening. jeno chuckles, "spending six years with you really does do its justice doesn't it?"

mark chuckles too, holding jeno's hand tighter. "it really does."

so, as the snow falls and the tree flashes, they lean in. the air is stiff around them, it only gets hotter as they near each other. yet, when their lips touch... it's blissful. everything just stops, it's magical like — almost like a fantasy. mark's lips are not as smooth and soft as he had imagined, yet he couldn't help but think this mark is so much better. mark pulls jeno up against his chest and it feels so complete.

"WOAH!!"

jeno immediately pulls back and his eyes widen seeing jaemin in the distance, pulling a string and letting confetti fly up to the air. some, others follow and does the same. taeyong comes out as well, then lastly... his family. "mark...?" he turns back to the older and his suspicion was confirmed. mark was grinning down at him, wearing a fond look in his eyes.

"merry christmas, boyfriend."

perhaps, this was one of the best christmas he spent.

**Author's Note:**

> how was that :D it was my first time writing markno


End file.
